You're Under Arrest:Friends and Lovers
by shanejayell
Summary: Shoujoai romance for You're Under Arrest!
1. Chapter One

Your Under Arrest! Part One  
  
It was the end of the day, and the heroic officers of the traffic patrol were coming and going as one shift clocked out and another started up their working day. Friends waved their hellos and said their good-byes.  
  
And in one corner of the bustling station, a young lady stood there nervously, as if she was waiting for just the right moment. The long hared girl would take a step forward, falter, then step back. She watched, silently, waiting for some undetermined signal.  
  
Natsumi noticed this, and so she silently stepped up behind her to gave her a gentle push forward. She leaned forward to whisper in to her friend's ear intensely, "You've got to go for it, Miyuki! You've told me how you feel about him, so now go tell him!"  
  
Miyuki looked over her shoulder at Natsumi a bit hesitantly, then she seemed to draw strength from her friend confident gaze. With a much more firm step, she walked over to talk to Ken Nakajima. Natsumi watched her go, a sad little smile on her face, then as quietly as she could she slid her way through the people to leave the police station.  
  
Almost as soon as she left the station, the cold night air brushed at Natsumi's skin, the cold, brisk wind bringing a few tears to her eyes as it blew her short hair back from her face. Or at least, she could try to blame the wind for the tears.  
  
'She really loves him,' Natsumi thought to herself sadly, 'she tells me about it all the time. She's just too shy to admit it.' She walked along, lost in her thoughts, enjoying the silence and a few moments of blessed peace.  
  
A soft voice called out her name, and Natsumi was violently jerked from her peace and quiet. She turned back to see Aoi gracefully running to try and catch up with her.  
  
Aoi Futaba was one of the unit's more interesting police officers. Having started out her life as a male officer, he was on an extended undercover operation where he discovered that he preferred living his life as a woman. So he chose to become one full time.  
  
"You just walk too fast," Aoi quite pleasantly complained to Natsumi. She was a little bit taller than Natsumi, but not by very much, and walked with a smooth feminine grace, her long dark hair flowing behind her like a cape. Even the people who actually knew about her secret often found themselves completely forgetting that she was actually a male.  
  
"Sorry, Aoi. I guess I had some things on my mind," Natsumi answered her a bit sheepishly. Inwardly, she cursed, wishing that she had just rode her motorcycle straight home, rather than deciding to go take a little walk first.  
  
They talked together quietly for a few minutes, then out of nowhere Aoi softly said, "You really should tell her how you feel about her."  
  
Natsumi looked quite startled, "What?"  
  
Aoi gave her a little smile as she patiently added, "You do care about Miyuki, right?"  
  
Natsumi blushed brightly before stammering out, "No, of course not!" She looked away from Aoi's stern glance, mumbling softly, "She's got it bad for Nakajima."  
  
"Who mostly ignores her," Aoi calmly pointed out to her. "When he isn't treating her more like his little sister, anyway," she finished.  
  
"Sorry, Aoi, but I'm not getting my hopes up," Natsumi said softly in reply. She stopped, and Aoi was startled to see the pain that was visible in her eyes. "I want her happy," she explained, "and I don't think I could do that for her."  
  
Before Aoi could say anything else to her, Natsumi was gone, practically running back up the sidewalk to the police station to retrieve her bike and get going. A woman who had been following their walk stepped out of the shadows, pushing her glasses up.  
  
Yoriko smiled up at her, taking Aoi's arm as she asked her, "No luck, huh?" They started to walk back to the station, standing close together to conserve warmth.  
  
Aoi smiled down at the little police officer, feeling the warmth of her body close to hers. "No, it looks like she's still firmly in a state of denial," she reported.  
  
Yoriko looked at Aoi with a bit of concern. "You know, your gaydar could be wrong about them. They might just be good friends," she said.  
  
Aoi just raised her eyebrow at Yoriko, answering her indignantly "Hey, when has my gaydar ever been wrong about someone before?" She chuckled softly, "I was right about Sylia and Priss, right?" Yoriko nodded, and Aoi continued on, "And about Rei and Asuka, and about Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu, not to mention Sakura and Tomoyo, and..."  
  
"OK, OK," Yoriko laughed, waving her hands in surrender. "I guess we'll just have to keep trying," Yoriko said as optimistically as she could. She looked up at Aoi and asked her with a smile, "Are we still on for tonight, love?"  
  
"I wouldn't miss it," Aoi answered, silently glad that it was her turn to cook them dinner tonight. She was a lot better at it than Yoriko was, strangely.  
  
  
  
Miyuki was strangely quiet during the next morning's roll call, looking ahead stiffly and not meeting the other officers' eyes. She didn't look very good at all, almost as if she might be coming down with something. 'If she got some kind of bug from Nakajima,' Natsumi thought to herself fiercely, 'she'd better not give it to me.'  
  
Natsumi walked with her over to their little patrol car, and once they climbed in she asked Miyuki, "Hey, is something wrong?"  
  
Miyuki gave a little sniff, as if she was fighting back a rush of tears. "We broke up," she said to Natsumi in a soft whisper.  
  
Natsumi's eyes widened in shock, hearing the deep pain that was clearly evident in Miyuki's voice. "What?" she asked her disbelievingly. She shook her head even as she asked her, "How could he do that to you?"  
  
A bitter smile appeared on Miyuki's lips as she said, "Easily. It seems he's in love with someone." She took a deep breath, adding softly "They're getting engaged."  
  
"And he didn't tell you about it before now?!" Natsumi demanded angrily.  
  
Natsumi wasn't sure what about this was upsetting her more, Miyuki's odd quietness or Nakajima's stringing her friend along the way he had. 'No, Nakajima pisses me off more,' she decided, and she silently resolved to do something about it as soon as possible.  
  
"We didn't promise each other anything," Miyuki said with a weary sounding sigh. The long hared girl looked over at her partner, managing to give her a weak smile as she said, "I don't want to talk about it anymore."  
  
Natsumi looked over at her friend's pained expression and swallowed what she wanted to say. She just nodded to her silently in reply, instead. "All right," Natsumi said softly, feeling a sudden stab of guilt about what happened. 'If I hadn't pushed her,' she thought with a sigh, 'this might never have happened.'  
  
Their day started to speed up soon afterward, the normal casework of the traffic patrol occupying their minds and keeping them both busy. Finally, they returned to the station to complete their paperwork and close out the day. After getting changed, Natsumi left Miyuki in the locker room, explaining that she'd be back in a moment.  
  
The cycle pulled in and Nakajima smiled over at her in surprise. Climbing off his bike he called out to her, "Hey, Natsumi, how's it going?"  
  
Without a word being said she stepped up and then punched him right in the face. He hit the ground, his butt taking the impact, a surprised expression on his face. A shake of the head, a rueful smile, and he said, "I guess you heard, huh?"  
  
"That was for Miyuki," Natsumi answered him quite coldly before simply turning around and walking away. She didn't think he'd try and cause her any trouble, he was too macho to admit he'd been knocked down by a girl.  
  
An odd smile tugged at Natsumi's lips when she saw what was waiting for her in the station's squad room. Miyuki and Yoriko sat comfortably, while in the perfect office lady style Aoi Futaba was pouring each of them their cups of tea. Natsumi took a seat beside Miyuki before asking Aoi, "Could you get me one, too?"  
  
Aoi laughed softly, produced another cup and poured tea for her before taking a seat herself. They talked softly, noticeably ignoring the topic of Nakajima and Miyuki. Both Aoi and Yoriko looked concerned about her, though.  
  
'I wish I could watch over her,' Natsumi thought sadly, then she was struck by a brilliant idea. "Could you give me a ride home?" she asked Miyuki softly.  
  
Miyuki looked over at her in surprise, then she nodded. "Sure, I'd be glad too." She smiled at Natsumi shyly, "I'll bring the car around, and we'll load your bike into the back," she said decisively, walking off to go get her car.  
  
Natsumi noticed the questioning gazes from both Aoi and Yoriko, crossly explaining, "I just don't want her to be alone right now." She jogged off to meet Miyuki over by the entrance, leaving her friends gazing after her thoughtfully.  
  
"Wasn't that interesting," Aoi said thoughtfully. "Did you see the way they were with each other?" she asked Yoriko.  
  
Yoriko frowned at her, "She's just worried about a friend." She looked off to where Natsumi had gone before quietly adding, "I think."  
  
Miyuki smiled over at her from behind the wheel, releasing the back hatch so that Natsumi could load up her bike. She climbed in to the passenger's side, saying quietly "Thanks."  
  
They talked a bit as they drove home, about the day and some of the funnier things that had happened to them, but all too soon they reached Natsumi's apartment building. They unloaded the bike together, then Natsumi reached out to stop Miyuki a moment.  
  
"Do you want to come up for a bit?" she asked Miyuki softly.  
  
She looked a bit startled by the request, then Miyuki nodded. Natsumi locked up her bike and then led Miyuki upstairs to her little apartment. Unlocking the front door, she waved Miyuki inside. She blushed suddenly, remembering the sorry state she had left the place in when she left that morning, "Sorry about the mess."  
  
Miyuki shook her head, seeing the piles of clothes, sink full of unwashed dishes, and bike magazines scattered all around. "It's not as bad as I was expecting," she said with a smile, her tone of voice indicating the sort of mess she thought she'd see.  
  
Natsumi pulled out a small bottle of good sake and two small cups, sat them on the table and poured some of it out for each of them. At Miyuki's questioning glance she smiled at her wryly before describing it as "Pain reliever."  
  
Miyuki picked her cup up, and slugged it back in one smooth motion, shuddering a little at the taste. "Thanks," she said with a little smile.  
  
Natsumi raised her eyebrow, and topped up both the glasses once again, before getting up to put her old stereo on. Thankfully, the Clint Eastwood CD wasn't in there, and soft, instrumental music began to play.  
  
"Not my normal style," Natsumi said with a shrug, "but it'll do." She sat down to drink some of her sake, too, noticing that Miyuki had emptied her cup yet again. Refilling it, she said softly, "Now, I'm sorry I pushed you at him. Forgive me?"  
  
"It's all right," Miyuki smiled, a bit of red in her cheeks from the drink. "I didn't know he was such a jerk," she said a bit sadly, "so how could you?" She drank more of the sake, her hands shaking a little, and Natsumi noticed she had begun to cry again.  
  
Natsumi sat down by her on the couch, reaching out to gently pat Miyuki on the shoulder. She was surprised when her friend turned in towards her, grabbing at her shirt and crying softly against her chest. Natsumi gently wrapped her arms around Miyuki, stroking her back comfortingly, softly repeating, "There, there."  
  
She cried herself out, finally, her grip on the front of Natsumi's shirt loosening a little. Miyuki looked up at her, her cheeks red and eyes bleary, "Sorry. I didn't mean to just fall apart like that. It's just been that I've maintained a brave face with everybody today, and..."  
  
Natsumi gently pushed Miyuki's hair out of her eyes, "It's all right." She smiled wryly, "If you need somebody to vent to, I'd like it to be me, partner." A little blush colored her cheeks as she said that, a bit uncomfortable at the intimacy.  
  
"Thanks," Miyuki smiled back at her gently. They looked into each other's eyes a moment, and Miyuki's mouth opened, as if she was going to say something.  
  
Seeing her pause, Natsumi asked curiously, "What?"  
  
Miyuki looked away, "Nothing." She tried to stand up, only to sway dangerously. "Whoa," she said softly, "why's the room spinning?"  
  
Natsumi quickly got to her feet, grabbing her arm and steadying her. "I guess you don't drink much," she noted, and gently pushed her back down to the couch. "Looks like you're staying here tonight," she said softly.  
  
"I'm fine," Miyuki said weakly, her head spinning.  
  
"Sure you are," Natsumi answered her with a sigh. She got out a blanket and a pillow for her, and set the livingroom couch up as a temporary bed. "You want to borrow a T-shirt to wear to bed?" she asked Miyuki casually.  
  
The other girl sighed softly, giving in. "Yes, please," Miyuki said quietly. Natsumi dropped an oversized T-shirt beside her friend, then sat down beside her.  
  
"Are you going to be all right out here?" Natsumi asked quietly. A little voice in the back of her head suggested she share the bed with Miyuki, but she beat it back furiously. It was not a good idea right now, with how she'd been feeling.  
  
"Yes, once I sleep this off," Miyuki answered her a bit blurrily.  
  
"Go to sleep," Natsumi said to her gently, and then left her to get ready for bed. She was walking from the bathroom to her bedroom when she paused by the livingroom and looked in.  
  
Miyuki had nearly stripped down to nothing, standing there unsteadily in only her panties and bra. 'Beautiful,' Natsumi found herself thinking, 'she looks so beautiful.' Swaying a bit, Miyuki then awkwardly pulled the T- shirt over them, and Natsumi fled. But she found that sight lingered in her memory long into the night.  
  
  
  
Aoi raised her eyebrow as she and Yoriko finished up their reports and got ready to leave the police station. Nakajima lurked near the front doorway, looking rather uncomfortable. Oddly, a large bandage was stuck on the bridge of his nose, and a bit of toilet paper was wadded up underneath it to stop any fresh blood flow.  
  
'Gee,' Aoi thought with a smile, 'I wonder who could have done that to him?' She and Yoriko walked towards him together, and she noticed he looked the worse for wear. The somewhat flushed looking officer stepped up to them, and then he hesitantly drew Aoi aside.  
  
"Could I talk to you a moment?" he asked Aoi.  
  
Aoi looked up at the obviously pleading expression on his face, and gave a soft sigh. Turning to smile at Yoriko, she said, "Go on ahead, I'll meet you outside in a few minutes."  
  
"Don't be long," Yoriko said, and with an impish little smile she leaned forward to give Aoi a little peck on the cheek before she left.  
  
"Wow," Nakajima said, sounding more than a bit surprised. "So how long has this been going on?" he asked her softly.  
  
"Is that the only thing you wanted to talk to me about?" Aoi asked him sternly, raising an single elegant eyebrow.  
  
"No, no," he said to her quickly. A short pause, then a much more subdued sounding Nakajima asked her, "How's Miyuki doing?"  
  
"She's been really hurt, obviously," Aoi said, a bit of her anger showing through her usual calm. She had already heard some of the rumors about him breaking up with her that were already spreading through the station grapevine. Another thought occurred to her, "Natsumi is really angry, by the way. I'd advise avoiding her."  
  
He sighed, reaching up to brush at his blunt nose, and then winced at the flare of pain. "Too late," Nakajima said softly.  
  
Aoi tried not to smile, finally realizing how the man had gotten his nose broken. 'I have got,' she thought with a hidden smile, 'to get the story of how Natsumi did that!' She looked at her watch, then asked Nakajima, "Is there anything else?"  
  
A bit of a blush appeared on Nakajima's cheeks. "If you see Miyuki," he quietly said, "could you tell her how sorry I am?"  
  
"You really need to do that yourself," Aoi said to him gently. She smiled a bit, "Once both of them calm down, anyway." Nakajima sadly nodded his agreement.  
  
"Thanks," Nakajima said with a sigh, and he turned to walk away.  
  
  
  
'Why did seeing her like that effect me so much?' a somewhat groggy Natsumi found herself wondering as she put some coffee on early the next morning. A large bottle of aspirin sat nearby, and a small pot of warm cereal was heating up on the stove. 'It's not like I don't see her get changed for patrol almost every day,' she thought with a frown.  
  
A soft, drawn out groan came from the livingroom, and Natsumi picked up the aspirin and a cup of coffee before walking in. Miyuki sat up on the couch, her hair sticking up, holding her head in her hands and looking truly miserable.  
  
"What happened?" Miyuki groaned softly.  
  
Natsumi had to fight back a smile at how funny her partner looked just then. 'Cute, too,' she noted, then blushed. "You drank a bit too much last night," she quietly said, putting the items down on a table by the couch.  
  
Miyuki flinched at the sound. She picked up the aspirin, alternating swallowing them with big gulps of her hot cup of coffee. She managed to smile up at Natsumi, "Could you drive me and my car back home? I need to get dressed for work."  
  
"Do you want to call in sick?" Natsumi asked her. She really didn't think Miyuki looked very good this morning. "I'm sure no one would mind."  
  
"No," Miyuki said, shaking her head. She paled from the pain the motion triggered and took a few more aspirin before adding "I want to try and stay busy."  
  
They silently sat together at the little kitchen table, eating a quick breakfast of cereal and fresh orange juice, and then the clothes issue came up. Natsumi honestly thought Miyuki looked even funnier in the borrowed clothes from her closet, but it was just until Miyuki could get back to her own apartment and get changed.  
  
Natsumi was also more than a bit surprised at how good those old pair of shorts really looked on Miyuki's body, hugging her hips in a far more sexy way than they had ever done on her. 'Think pure thoughts,' she silently commanded herself.  
  
Miyuki stopped still, noticing Natsumi's gaze resting on her. "Do they really look that bad?" she asked her a little wistfully.  
  
Natsumi blushed quite redly. "No, no, you look fine," she stammered out nervously, trying not to meet Miyuki's eyes. 


	2. Chapter Two

Your Under Arrest! Part Two  
  
After the morning rollcall, the chief called a small group of officers into his office. Natsumi, Miyuki, Aoi, and Yoriko all stood at attention, waiting to hear their orders. A small smile tugged at Natsumi's lips as she thought about rollcall.  
  
Nakajima had been beset with questions about how he had managed to get his nose broken, and he'd only been able to stammer out a few lame sounding excuses. He finally settled on "I wiped out my bike going around a curve," but nobody really believed it.  
  
They all settled their gazes on the most likely suspect, instead. Natsumi noticed all the speculative looks she got from Miyuki and some of the other officers, but even if she did get into trouble, she thought it had been worth it!  
  
The chief loudly clearing his throat brought her back to the present, and she focused her attention back on him. The dark hared, mustached man was quite capable, having risen through the ranks rather than being appointed. She sometimes wondered what the traffic patrol would be like without him around.  
  
"At ease," he said, and the officers all sat down. "There's been a rash of gay-bashings in our district," the Chief said with a frown, the sort of look he usually gave any kind of criminal activity "and so far the undercover officers have had no luck finding the perpetrators."  
  
"So what have the officers been out there doing?" Aoi asked him curiously, sitting in a most ladylike way in front of his desk. It looked even odder compared to the very casual way the other three officers were sitting.  
  
He frowned, checking over his pages of notes, "Walking through the area of the attacks, primarily." He looked up, "Which I think is the primary problem. There wasn't anything to convince the bashers that they were gay."  
  
"You want to send a few couples out instead, looking suitably romantic," Yoriko said with a thoughtful nod, adding "It could work."  
  
"But why pick us?" Natsumi asked, sounding just a bit uncomfortable. She didn't like to think that her interest in girls might be so obvious.  
  
"I'd like to use officers who are already very comfortable with working closely together," he said with a mysterious little smile. He continued, "People who know each other well enough to pretend that they are involved."  
  
"That makes sense," Miyuki said, giving Natsumi a thoughtful glance.  
  
Aoi stood up straight, a dangerous twinkle in her eye as she said, "I'd like to volunteer, sir!" Yoriko followed her to a standing position immediately.  
  
Miyuki and Natsumi exchanged a look filled with silent communication before standing up together, "I'd like to volunteer!"  
  
He smiled, handing out papers to each of them. "Pair up, and try to dress appropriately. We'll start tonight," he said.  
  
They walked out of the office silently, and then gathered to confer. "What did he mean, dress appropriately?" Miyuki asked the others curiously. She wondered what would be appropriate to wear going out to hunt for gay- bashers.  
  
Natsumi hesitated, and Aoi spoke up, smiling with a slightly impish look as she said to them, "Natsumi, you get to dress a bit more boyish." She then looked Miyuki up and down thoughtfully, before saying, "You have that black party dress still, right? The tight one that you complained was a bit too small? Wear that."  
  
Before Miyuki could protest, Yoriko gave Natsumi a thoughtful glance. "How did Nakajima get his nose broken?" she asked her curiously.  
  
Natsumi suddenly found herself under the three young women's rather focused gazes. Rather lamely, she quietly offered up, "He fell down?"  
  
Aoi snorted out her amusement at that, and Yoriko rolled her eyes and sighed. "You have got to learn to lie a bit better than that," a smiling Aoi scolded her gently. With a laugh, she and Yoriko walked off together.  
  
Letting them move away to a same distance, Miyuki softly asked Natsumi, "Did you have something to do with Nakajima's broken nose?" Natsumi didn't answer her immediately, so Miyuki looked up to meet her partner's eyes.  
  
She met Miyuki's dark eyes, trying to think of a good enough story before finally giving up. 'I never could lie to her believably,' Natsumi thought to herself a bit wearily. "Yes, I punched him out," she confessed to Miyuki quietly.  
  
"You really shouldn't have done that," Miyuki softly scolded her and then she smiled at her fondly, "but thank you, anyway." She leaned forward and kissed Natsumi gently on the cheek, before walking back towards the squadroom.  
  
  
  
Miyuki slowed down, seeing him standing there waiting by his bike. She needed to go back home to go get the dress, so she had to go right by him. 'You can do this,' she thought grimly, and kept on walking.  
  
"Miyuki," Nakajima said softly, and then he trailed off uncomfortably.  
  
The much smaller woman looked up to meet his eyes. "Nakajima," she said quite coldly, "is there something I can do for you?"  
  
He winced at her tone. "I just wanted to say how sorry I am," Nakajima said to her softly, looking away from her piercing gaze.  
  
"You have a lot to be sorry for, Ken," she answered, deliberately using his first name. Miyuki sighed softly, asking him, "Why did you do that to me?"  
  
He looked at her a moment, then decided to tell the truth. "I met her just a few months ago. I really did wipe my bike out, and she stopped to help me out," he said quietly. He smiled a bit, "I was so embarrassed by the accident I didn't tell you about it, or meeting her either. I saw her a week later at a bike show, and we started meeting regularly."  
  
He put his hand behind his head, blushing a bit as he continued "Eventually I started to have deeper feelings for her, and her for me. But I didn't know how to tell you about it all, after I held it back from you so long."  
  
"So instead you got engaged, and only told me after I asked you out?" she said bitingly. Nakajima winced again as she continued, "You took the easy way out, Ken." Her expression seemed to soften just a bit as she said to him, "Don't do it again."  
  
With that, she pushed by him into the parking garage to get her car and go home.  
  
  
  
Natsumi knotted her tie, settling it down the front of the white shirt she wore. She adjusted her leather racing jacket, and then checked to see if the ironed crease of her pants was still there. She shook herself, trying to get relaxed.  
  
'It feels almost like I'm getting ready to go out on a date,' Natsumi thought to herself with a rueful little smile. She stepped out of the locker room only to be met by Aoi, who looked her over top to bottom thoughtfully.  
  
Aoi reached out to gently loosen the tie a bit before noting, "It looks a lot better this way." She was dressed in a fashionable business suit, stylish and refined looking. She almost looked like a CEO who had just gotten off work.  
  
In the ladies' room that was just off from the locker room, a careful Yoriko was helping Miyuki with her makeup for the evening. "I just can't wait till they all see you in that dress," she said with a little laugh.  
  
"I can't believe Aoi talked me into wearing it," Miyuki mumbled back, a faint blush coloring her cheeks. She took the opportunity to ask something that had been bothering her lately, "Are you and Aoi seeing each other?"  
  
Yoriko blushed a bit herself, "Is it that obvious? Yeah, we've been going out together for a while." She laughed a bit, "That's why we were so surprised by this assignment." She looked at Miyuki slyly, "So what's happening with you and Natsumi?"  
  
"Me and Natsumi?" Miyuki echoed her quietly.  
  
Yoriko looked a bit abashed, "Well, Aoi thought that she was interested in you, but I noticed she likes to see everyone paired up. I guess not?"  
  
Miyuki had a rather odd look on her face, as if she had never really considered that idea before, and wasn't too sure how she liked it. "No," she answered her quietly. "At least," she added softly, "I don't think so." Suddenly, Miyuki saw a lot of little things Natsumi had done since she first knew her in a whole new light.  
  
There was a little twinkle in her eyes as Yoriko advised her, "Don't let thinking about it bother you too much." She looked in the mirror, unbuttoning a few buttons before smiling in satisfaction, "Come out a few minutes after me, okay?"  
  
When Yoriko stepped out, Natsumi had to fight the urge to laugh. Like Aoi, she also looked like she had stepped out of a business, but her suit jacket was undone, her skirt short, and her white blouse unbuttoned enough to show the rise of breasts.  
  
"Are you actually trying to get arrested?" Natsumi said, shaking her head at the sexy pair. Still, they looked like they were a couple, and that was the point of this little charade. She was just a bit surprised at how well they seemed to fit together, honestly. 'Almost like they're a couple in real life,' she found herself thinking.  
  
Yoriko laughed softly. "You think we're hot, you should see Miyuki," she grinned, and pretended to wipe sweat from her brow.  
  
Just then, the young lady in question walked, or maybe slinked, into the room, and for just a moment Natsumi simply forgot how to breathe. Miyuki's hair was pinned up so that a few stray curls came down to frame her perfectly made up face. But what was really stunning was the sexy little black dress that tightly hugged her from about mid thigh all the way up to her neck, leaving a delicious bit of cleavage clearly visible. She looked so totally different from the daytime police officer that she was, it was almost stunning.  
  
"How do I look?" Miyuki asked, turning in a little circle so that they could see her from both the front and back. Natsumi couldn't even speak, all she could manage was a loud wolf whistle, bringing out a delighted smile from Miyuki.  
  
"Thank you, kind sir," with a broad smile Miyuki gave her a mock curtsy, and then she stepped up to gently take Natsumi's arm.  
  
Aoi nodded, "You do look good together." She smiled, offering her own arm quite gentlemanly to Yoriko, and they all walked out together.  
  
They parked their unmarked police cars not too far from the district where the gay-bashings had happened, and then split up to cover more ground. It was a cold night, and Miyuki found herself shivering in her short dress.  
  
A arm was placed over her shoulder, and she blushed slightly as Natsumi pulled her close. "Do you want to wear my jacket?" Natsumi offered to her softly.  
  
Miyuki smiled over at her, struck yet again by how kind she could be to her. "Thank you," she said to Natsumi softly, "this is just fine." Miyuki snuggled into Natsumi's arm, and noticed how very handsome she looked, dressed up like she was and with a faint blush to her cheeks, showing that she had a softer side, too.  
  
Natsumi felt Miyuki looking over at her, and fought to keep from blushing any harder. It didn't help how pleasant it felt to hold Miyuki close the way she was. The blood was ringing so badly in her ears that she didn't even hear something Miyuki had just said. "I'm sorry, what was that?" Natsumi asked her softly.  
  
"Yoriko and I had an interesting little conversation while she was helping me to get ready," Miyuki said with a little smile. She looked over at Natsumi, and quietly said, "It seems that Aoi thinks you might be interested in me."  
  
Natsumi's face went bone pale. "I..." she started to say, when Miyuki reached over to shush her. She stepped over to her, pressing her body up against Natsumi's own, so close that her breath was gently tickling her ear.  
  
Whispering softly into Natsumi's ear, Miyuki said, "I think I hear someone coming up the alley. Look over my shoulder?"  
  
"Right," Natsumi whispered back to her even as she reached into her coat to check on her holstered gun. She saw two young men emerge from the shadows and advance on them, one carrying a broken length of pipe.  
  
The pipe wielding man swung at Natsumi, who pushed Miyuki to safety as she agilely side stepped the blow. "We're police!" she cried out, then she flashed her badge as she added, "You are both under arrest for attempted assault."  
  
"Shit," the other goon muttered, and tried to turn around and run away. But before he could get very far Miyuki casually stuck her foot out to trip him, sending him sprawling to the ground and in the process he managed to knock himself out.  
  
"Well, that was easy," Miyuki commented dryly as she knelt on his back to pull his arms back and put the cuffs on him.  
  
The guy with the pipe decided to go after Natsumi, swinging at her head. She hissed in pain as it grazed her forehead, drawing blood, and she quickly pulled the pipe right out of his hand. A single blow put him down to the ground. "Why don't they ever just surrender?" Natsumi asked just before slapping the cuffs on her prisoner.  
  
"You've been hurt!" Miyuki exclaimed, pulling her goon roughly up to his feet. The cut was just above Natsumi's eyebrow, causing a little trickle of blood to flow down into her eyes. Miyuki was suddenly struck with the urge to hurt the pipe wielding thug very, very badly.  
  
Back at the station's locker room Miyuki gently cleaned the head wound before putting a bandage on it. They had turned over the thugs to the cops and radioed Aoi and Yoriko to meet them back at the station.  
  
"Thanks," Natsumi said when Miyuki finished up.  
  
Miyuki reached out to gently tug at Natsumi's tie, a little smile on her face. "You really look handsome like this, even with the bandage," she said softly.  
  
Natsumi blushed fiercely, looking down at the floor.  
  
"You know," Miyuki said softly, "we never did finish our little talk earlier." She pushed gently under Natsumi's chin, making their eyes meet as she asked her, "Was Aoi right? Do you have feelings for me?"  
  
'Just can't seem to lie to her,' Natsumi thought, even as she said softly, "Yes, she was right. I do care for you, Miyuki."  
  
There was an odd look on Miyuki's face, as if she really wasn't expecting her to actually say yes. "I never knew," she said softly. She looked at Natsumi searchingly before asking her, "How long have you felt this way?"  
  
With a sad little smile, Natsumi said, "Not too long after I first met you, actually." She looked thoughtful, "Back when I first met you, you were such a pain, but even then I couldn't look at you without feeling my heart skip a beat."  
  
"You've felt this way about me for so long?" Miyuki said in surprise. She shook her head as she asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Natsumi gave a soft sigh, trying to think about what the right thing to say to her was. "I didn't want to scare you away from me with this, Miyuki," she said softly. She reached out to take Miyuki's hand, gently adding "We're best friends, and if that's all we'll ever be then I'll be content with that." She smiled, "I just want you to be happy, Miyuki."  
  
Miyuki smiled, a few tears glimmering in her eyes. Without any warning she leaned forward, gently pressing her lips to Natsumi's own. Natsumi brought her hands up to take her shoulders, then she stopped herself, lowering her hands again. Miyuki drew back to look up at her questioningly, and Natsumi smiled at her ruefully.  
  
"I'm sure this is a shock to you," Natsumi said to her gently, "and I don't want you to do something that you might regret."  
  
"I don't think I could ever regret having someone like you love me," Miyuki answered her very calmly. Natsumi blushed at that, and Miyuki softly added "I think I love you, too."  
  
Natsumi looked searchingly into her eyes, and in Miyuki's sweet gaze she only found love there. Natsumi chose to start the kiss this time, and put her heart into it. She heard Miyuki sigh softly, her lips parting, when suddenly...  
  
...Aoi and Yoriko walked in to the locker room. Aoi whistled loudly, then grinned, while poor Yoriko blushed, putting her hands over her eyes. She made sure she could still peek out between her fingers, though.  
  
The two jerked apart, blushing fiercely. Aoi laughed, "Don't let us stop you."  
  
As Aoi and Yoriko left, they could hear Yoriko saying to Aoi, "I guess you were right about the two of them." A little pause, and, "So what did we bet again?"  
  
"Slave girl for as night," Aoi answered her with a throaty laugh.  
  
"Next time, we lock the door," Natsumi laughed softly, blushing fiercely.  
  
A also blushing Miyuki nodded to her firmly. She got up and walked over to the locker room door, closing and locking it with a loud click. Miyuki leaned against the door and in a sultry tone of voice asked her, "Now, where were we?"  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
Author's notes: The idea of Miyuki and Natsumi having a romantic relationship is mostly the product of my own imagination, coupled with some fairly suggestive pieces of official YUA art. And some interesting bits of dialog, too.  
  
"I don't like pretty boys. They remind me of me..." Natsumi, from #1 of the comic books.  
  
In what I've read of the English translated manga series, Natsumi and Miyuki live apart, so I've given them separate residences in this fic. Maybe this is why they moved in together in the TV series? ^_^  
  
Yes, I know Ken is somewhat OOC, though I hope his actions are at least understandable. I felt that someone had to be the bad guy in the break-up, and the only other way I could do this would be to actually kill him off or something. So sue me...  
  
Aoi and Yoriko is another product of my overactive imagination, and more pieces of suggestive art. But boy, they sure are cute together. I wonder if they qualify as Shoujo-ai? 


	3. Chapter Three

Part Three  
  
Natsumi pushed her short brown hair back nervously, then she smiled as her eyes met Miyuki's own warm glance. She felt a bit better almost instantly, no matter how strange she might find their present surroundings to be.  
  
And it was a pretty strange place Aoi had insisted on taking them all. Arisugawa's Locket was a club owned by an old friend of Aoi's, so after receiving an invitation she insisted they all go. So she grabbed Yoriko, ordered them all to dress up, and then they arranged to meet at Natsumi and Miyuki's new apartment before leaving for the club.  
  
Miyuki had noticed the odd girl in the school fuku by the door almost immediately, but thankfully she wasn't actually underage. Looking around, she saw a massive dance floor, a generously stocked bar, karaoke stage, and even a library to one side. A set of stairs led to an upper level and to who knows what.  
  
"Aren't we a little new at being a couple for a place like this?' Miyuki finally asked Aoi, her long braid swinging behind her as they made their way over to a table.  
  
Aoi chuckled softly, "You'll be fine."  
  
Miyuki had to smile at all the admiring gazes Aoi got from the different ladies. Yoriko sure noticed it too, holding Aoi's arm while keeping close to her, all nonverbally crying out, 'Mine!'  
  
They got to the table, and Yoriko smiled broadly as Aoi held out the chair for her. She pushed it I gently, and Yoriko smiled up at her, "Thank you." Natsumi quickly pulled out Miyuki's chair, and blushed at the gentle kiss on the cheek she received in return.  
  
After a few moments Natsumi got tired of waiting to be served, so she waved her hand until a waitress arrived. She smiled up at the woman dressed in a maid's outfit from her seat and asked her, "What would you recommend tonight?"  
  
The girl with a name-tag discreetly reading 'May' rattled off a few options from memory before cheerfully finishing with, "And the house special is also very good tonight."  
  
Natsumi and Miyuki exchanged a glance, and then Miyuki said "Two of the house special then, please." Aoi and Yoriko seconded that, adding a few drinks to the order.  
  
May tucked her notebook away and bowed, "Coming right up!"  
  
Two young ladies danced by the table, both of them dressed in skin tight costumes colored red and white. Oddly, the suits went well with their orange and blue hair colors.  
  
"Wow," Natsumi softly murmured, watching the bottoms sway on by. A sudden slap upside the head made her cry out, "Ow!"  
  
Miyuki rolled her eyes, "I can't believe you."  
  
Natsumi smiled at her as she pledged, "I may look, but I'd never stray."  
  
"So how are the new living arrangements going?" Yoriko asked, ever the eternal gossip. She leaned forward slightly, her glasses catching the light as she waited to hear a answer.  
  
Miyuki laughed softly, "Except for her tendency to sleep in, it's great."  
  
Natsumi blushed. "I wouldn't sleep in so much if you weren't helping me stay up late," she pointed out, and Miyuki blushed, too.  
  
Both Aoi and Yoriko laughed at that. "Trust me," Aoi smiled, "I know how that feels." She looked sideways at Yoriko, "Still do, too."  
  
May arrived at the table, followed right behind by another young woman dressed in a form fitting suit. They both began setting down plates and drinks, all the while exchanging glances that nearly screamed that they were a couple. "I hope you enjoy your meal," May smiled, then she took her girlfriend's arm and left.  
  
"You two have been a couple for awhile, right?" Natsumi asked. Both Aoi and Yoriko nodded, so she continued "When did you two get together, then?"  
  
Aoi and Yoriko exchanged glances, then Aoi made a 'ladies first' gesture. "I was sort of interested from the start," Yoriko admitted to them quietly. "I mean, from what I had researched about Aoi, I was curious, then when I was telling everyone all about him and finally gave the name..." she trailed off.  
  
Miyuki chuckled softly as she recalled, "And then this feminine voice pipes up, 'Yes?' and everything got really quiet."  
  
Natsumi smiled over at Aoi, "All the while we were trying to get you to act like a boy, you single handedly proved yourself the most feminine officer in the precinct."  
  
"I wouldn't say that," Aoi blushed.  
  
"I would," Yoriko smiled, reaching over to put her hand on Aoi's. "But I couldn't believe how jealous I felt when that girl came to you for help," she said quietly, "it just came right out of nowhere, and caught me off guard."  
  
"So that's how it started with you," Miyuki noted. She looked thoughtfully over at Aoi, "How about you?"  
  
"It wasn't quite as fast as that for me," Aoi admitted, "but I noticed her right from the start. Her smile, and her sunny personality." She took a sip from her drink, "But it wasn't until her rival from the police academy showed up that I began to realize something else was going on."  
  
"I remember," Natsumi said quietly, "you were really worried for Yoriko's sake." A slight smile appeared on her face, "I seem to remember that you were the only one willing to let her do things her own way, too."  
  
"Oh, really?" Yoriko noted, giving Aoi a look.  
  
Aoi blushed slightly, "Yes, well. Anyway, we kept being put on the same shifts together, and I found that I liked her. Then I realized that I really, really liked her, but I was a bit too scared to risk the new friendship."  
  
She paused for a moment, reflecting, then Aoi continued, "It was on a Christmas night a few months later that I finally got up the nerve to do something. I saved up my money and booked a table for two at one of the better restaurants in town."  
  
"We were both on shift together," Yoriko noted, "and Aoi seemed awfully nervous for some reason. Now you both know her almost as well as I do, and when is Aoi ever really nervous? So I just knew that something was up."  
  
"We went off duty, I changed out of uniform first, then Yoriko took her turn. We walked out together, and the snow began to gently fall all around us," Aoi said softly. Another small drink, and then, "I asked her if she was going out on a Christmas date, and she said no. So I mustered up all my courage, and asked her out."  
  
"I thought it was a pity dinner at first," Yoriko admitted. "Aoi just taking her poor single friend out or something like that," she shrugged comically.  
  
Aoi chuckled softly, while Natsumi and Miyuki waited eagerly for more.  
  
"Eventually, thought, Aoi did get her point across," and Yoriko blushed faintly at the memory.  
  
"I think it was the after dinner dancing that finally did it," Aoi smiled, "I made it pretty clear that I wasn't taking her out based just on friendship." She stopped then, looking down into Yoriko's eyes and seeming to be lost in them.  
  
"And?" Miyuki asked, waiting to hear more.  
  
"And that's all I'm telling your innocent ears for tonight," Aoi said firmly. She stood and offered her hand to Yoriko, "Would you care to dance?"  
  
Yoriko smiled, "Of course." She was swept into Aoi's arms as they swayed off together across the dance floor.  
  
Miyuki sighed softly. "If you can't beat them," she smiled at Natsumi, "join them. Should we trip the light fantastic?"  
  
"As long as no real tripping's involved," Natsumi laughed as she was pulled to her feet. They seemed to fit together, their bodies moving as one to the music.  
  
A few moments of silence, then Miyuki said softly, "I love you, you know."  
  
"I love you, too," Natsumi smiled, and drew her down into a gentle kiss. 


End file.
